Episode 1
The Handsome Swordsman of Legend: A Man who Fights for Love is the first episode of the Rurouni Kenshin anime, which introduces the Protagonist and Deuteragonist of the series, Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru, respectively. Characters *Himura Kenshin *Kamiya Kaoru *Hiruma Gohei *Oguni Suzume *Oguni Ayame *Oguni Gensai *Kamiya Koshijiro *Nishiwaki Plot HitokiriBattosai|thumb|left The story begins with introducing the legendary Hitokiri Battōsai and how he was the most feared warrior in Japan during the Bakumatsu and disappeared afterwards. Kamiya Kaoru met Himura Kenshin on the nearby streets of Tokyo, whom she had mistakenly confused for a man running wild and killing people on the street, while claiming to be Battosai. After realizing that Kenshin is a Rurouni or wanderer, who wields a Sakabatō, i.e. reverse blade sword that is specifically designed for users not intending to kill, she is convinced that he is not really the "Battosai" she is trying to pursue. Kenshin saves Kaoru|thumb The two of them then hear people screaming and Kaoru runs towards the action, in order to deal with the alleged Battosai. Kaoru suffers a shoulder injury during the encounter and just as the killer is about to finish her off, Kenshin rescues her and takes her to the Dojo, though she faints on the way. Kaoru wakes up in her room and sees Kenshin outside cooking breakfast, assisted by Oguni Ayame and Oguni Suzume, whom Kenshin mistakenly believes to be Kaoru's sisters. After having a taste of Kenshin's meal, Kaoru is surprised and says that his cooking is better than hers. Since Kenshin has nowhere to go, Kaoru requests that he stay with her at the Dojo, as thanks for having saved her life, to which Kenshin agrees. thumb|Kenshin sees Kaoru bathing|left While locked up in a room by Kaoru for walking in on her, while she was bathing, Kenshin asks Kaoru if any student at the Dojo had a dislocated left thumb like the killer. Kaoru reprimands him for even considering the idea that a Kamiya Kasshin-ryū student could do such things and says that she will do whatever is in her power to protect her father's style. Kenshin tells Kaoru that her father would never want her to protect his style, if it meant giving her life away, to which Kaoru simply says: "What does a Rurouni like you know?" and then walks away angrily. She later comes to apologize to him for having been so rude, but by then Kenshin has left and she regrets not having asked his name at least. thumb|Kenshin meets Kaoru for the first time While sleeping, she has a flashback dream of a Kasshin-ryu student who was injured by her father, for violating the Kasshin-ryu's core principle of Katsujinken, i.e. the sword that gives life. She specifically remembers her father striking the student's left thumb, thus dislocating it. thumb|left|False Battōsai The next morning she checks the records of all the Kasshin-ryu students and finds Hiruma Gohei, a student who was expelled from the Dojo and realizes that he is the one behind the murders. At that moment Gohei breaks into her Dojo with a bunch of his pupils in order to destroy the Dojo and kill Kaoru, in revenge for what his father had done to him. Just as he is about to kill Kaoru, the latter tells him that swords should be used to protect and not murder others, to which Gohei and his students laugh, saying that she should start by protecting herself. thumb|Young Kenshin At this point Kenshin breaks in and says that Kaoru's ideals are play talk for those who have never stained their hands and the truth is that swords are weapons designed for murder. However, right afterwards, he says that he prefers Kaoru's play talk over the truth and desires a world where her play talk can become the truth, which lights a smile on Kaoru's face. Gohei asks his men to kill Kenshin and make him suffer. Kenshin warns them to stay back to avoid being hurt, but they mock him and attack, resulting in all of them being badly defeated. thumb|left|Kenshin fights in the Kamiya dojo He then tells Gohei that Battosai practices neither Kasshin-ryu nor whatever style he uses, but practices Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, a style that is sure to kill anyone unless used with a sword like his own, i.e. a Sakabato. Gohei then tries to attack Kenshin, saying that he's the only one worthy of the name Battosai, but Kenshin easily defeats him and dislocates his right fingers, rendering a complete end to his life as a swordsman, since now both his right and left hands are badly injured. thumb|Kaoru punches Kenshin Kenshin then apologizes to Kaoru for hiding the fact that he is the Battosai and proceeds to leave. Kaoru tells him not to leave, because she needs his help to fix up the Dojo and bring in more students (since they'd all left, due to Gohei abusing the Kasshin-ryu name for murder), to which he says that if the real Battosai stayed, it would only bring her more trouble. She replies that she does not want the Battosai to stay, but the Rurouni to stay (although she stops at Rurouni, being unable to finish her sentence). She then tells Kenshin that he can leave if he wants but should at least tell her his real name. Kenshin does so and decides to stay, saying that a little rest from wandering would do him good. Gallery Desktop_2016_10_01_14_42_50_374.jpg Desktop 2016 10 01 14 47 29 318.jpg Desktop 2016 10 01 14 59 52 121.jpg Desktop_2016_10_01_14_43_57_248.jpg Desktop_2016_10_01_14_55_16_050.jpg Desktop_2016_10_01_14_58_50_911.jpg Desktop_2016_10_01_14_56_55_130.jpg Desktop_2016_10_01_14_49_07_010.jpg Transcript Kaoru: One hundred and forty years ago, amidst the chaos and bloodshed which accompanied the end of the Tokugawa regime, there was a swordsman in Kyoto who was called "Battousai the Manslayer." Battousai carved the way into the new era--the Meiji Era. It was said that he was undefeatable. And then one day, as the screams faded and the dust began to settle, Battousai mysteriously disappeared into the sunset. To this day, his whereabouts are unknown. Battousai the Manslayer had become a legend... = The Handsome Swordsman of Legend: A Man who Fights for Love = - Tokyo, downtown 11th year of Meiji (1878) - Kaoru: Hold it right there! Don't move... Battousai the Manslayer! Kenshin: Huh? Kaoru: I finally found you! You’re much weaker-looking than I thought you'd be, manslayer! Kenshin: Hagh?! Kaoru: Prepare yourself! dodged Kaoru’s attack Kenshin: Ugh!!! Kaoru: Ah?! was knocked out Kaoru: Could it be possible that you’re the legendary manslayer?! I heard you killed three more people last night at once! Kenshin: I’m a wanderer… I’m nothing but a wanderer. I’m merely a wandering swordsman, that I am. Do you honestly believe that I’d be able to kill three people with this? Kaoru: What is this?! The blade is on the wrong side! Kenshin: That’s a reversed blade sword. Kaoru: Reversed blade sword? Kenshin: It cannot slay anyone. And there’s nothing about that sword that looks like it was ever used to slay anyone, is there? Kaoru: You’re right. There isn't a scratch on it. This sword looks as if it’s good as new. Kenshin: So I’ve proven my innocence, have I? Kaoru: Now you listen to me! The one they call Battousai the Manslayer has been murdering people on the streets of this town every night! If you walk around carrying a sword at this time of day, anyone would suspect you, and anyway, you know this is the Meiji Era and it's forbidden by law to walk around carrying a sword in the first place! Kenshin: Uh… Whistling Kaoru: There’s something going on! It might be him! Kenshin: Augh… Gohei: Weaklings! You're all a bunch of weaklings! Police: Such strength… a man like this can only be the legendary manslayer... Kaoru: Battousai! Hold it right there! was cornered Kaoru: Oh, no! rescued Kaoru Kaoru: The Wanderer…! Kenshin: It’s rather reckless to use a wooden sword against a real one. Police: It’s the Battousai! Police: Don’t let him escape this time! Gohei: I am Battousai the Manslayer! I use the Kamiya Kasshin Style of swordsmanship! Kaoru: Hold it! Kenshin: You’re being reckless again. Kaoru: That’s the style of swordsmanship my family teaches! He's using our good name to murder people! passed out Kenshin: Well, she's one courageous girl, she is... Kamiya Dojo Kaoru: The wound I got from the Battousai… but then what happened? Something smells like miso soup! Ayame & Suzume: One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four! Ayame: Let’s put this in! Suzume: This, too! Kenshin: Huh? Oh, I don’t know if we really need that much…! Kaoru: Excuse me, what are you doing? Kenshin: Oh, you’re awake, are you? Your little sisters are very helpful indeed. The three of us have already become good friends. Ayame: He's our friend! Suzume: He's our friend! Kenshin: I was just borrowing your garden for a bit to make some breakfast, I was. Would you care to join us? Ayame: Here! Kaoru: So you made this breakfast all by yourself? eats Kenshin’s rice ball Kaoru: But… how can this be…?! Ugh… Kenshin: You… you do not approve of the taste, huh? Kaoru: I just don’t like it when people cook better than me. Suzume: Hey, look at me! Gensai: Well, the wound was treated quickly, so the bleeding has completely stopped. He did a remarkable job. Kaoru: No matter how you look at him, he really doesn’t look like a swordsman, does he? Gensai: He's perfect for babysitting my grandchildren. Hee hee hee hee…Sneezing Oh… Kenshin: So then, Miss Kaoru, I guess that means these two aren’t actually your little sisters. Kaoru: No, they’re both Dr. Gensai’s granddaughters. Gensai: I’ve been the doctor for the Kamiya family for thirty years now. And ever since little Kaoru’s parents passed away, I’ve tried to take care of her as well. There, now that should do it. Kaoru: Mr. Wanderer, while you’re in town, I’ve decided that you may stay here at our school if you like. Kenshin: Huh? Kaoru: Well, you did save my life… and you don’t exactly look like you have money to stay at an inn. Call it worrier’s compassion. Kenshin: You don’t even know who I am. Are you sure it’ll be all right? Kaoru: I guess you must have some pretty good reasons for being a wanderer. Whatever they are, I figure that’s your own business. Kenshin: Are you the assistant master of this school then, Miss Kaoru? Kaoru: The Kamiya Kasshin style of martial arts was founded by my father. The idea behind it was not to hurt people, but to encourage the potential in them. The sword that revitalizes. But now, that murderer has been claiming to studied the Kasshin Style. Battousai is tarnishing my father’s ideals. I’ll stop him… for Father! Gensai: Kaoru… Kenshin: Hah? Gensai: I believe that your students have arrived. Kaoru: Now you’ll see. I couldn’t do it alone. But with help from our students, I’ll be able to clear my father’s name! the dojo Kaoru: I’m glad you’re here, everyone. Tonight, we’re going to get that Battousai that-- Student: Well, actually… we have decided to quit as of today. Kaoru: Uh? Student: Our friends all make fun of us because we study the Kasshin Style known for that murderer. My mother insists I stop going to a school that teaches people to kill. I told her it’s not true, but she doesn't believe me. Student: We can’t study here anymore. Student: Forgive us… I know we’re the last three students left in this school and you are probably counting on us. Students: Please forgive us… bathroom Kaoru: I’ll protect this school no matter what happens, even if I’m alone. Huh? the bathroom Ayame: I’m sorry to bother you, but you know what? I think she's crying… Kaoru: All right, all right! Keep the spirits up! Okay… Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, would anything happen to be wrong in there? Kaoru? She can’t be… ! Kaoru: Hah! Kenshin: You mustn’t give up! Suicide's not the answer… Ugh… was locked up Kaoru: You can just think over what you did all night! Kenshin: Hagh… I do have one question… Kaoru: What is it?! Kenshin: Would you recall of any students at this school who were left handed? Do you remember if there anyone who could not use their right thumb? Kaoru: Uh? Kenshin: I’m referring to the killer. Kaoru: I see. So you’re saying that you think he was one of our students, huh?! The way of Kamiya Kasshin is revitalizing and honorable! No student will ever use methods to kill without reason! The killer is not our student! He is Battousai the Manslayer! Don’t you know that?! He is a blood thirsty murderer killing innocent people using our name and I will risk my life to protect the art and teachings of my father! Kenshin: Miss Kaoru… I’m sure that your father did not want you to protect his teachings if it meant losing your life--that he did not. I’m sure that what your father would wish for always… would be your happiness first, Miss Kaoru. Kaoru: What does a penniless wanderer like you know about anything! Don’t you dare talk about my father! midnight Kenshin: I’m sure that what your father would wish for always… would be your happiness first, Miss Kaoru. Kaoru: Oh, man!! Kaoru: Ah... About before… I might have over… reacted… I’m sorry… Hey in there! That was an apology! I know you’re still awake! You could at least give me some kind of answer! Wanderer? found Kenshin has gone somewhere Kaoru: I wish I had… at least asked him his name… Gohei: Ah! Man: Amazing! And he is only using his left arm! Man: What do you expect from Master Gohei! Ugh… I mean, our teacher, Battousai the Manslayer! Man: So, are we going out to kill some more tonight? Gohei: It is almost finished… Man: Is it time then? Gohei: That’s right! It’s finally time for payback for this cursed thumb! That girl will taste every ounce of my revenge! Past Man: Screaming Man: Is he all right? Gohei: Hahaha… So, who wants to be defeated next? Koshijirou: Kaoru, stand back. Student: Sensei! Students: Kamiya-sensei! Koshijirou: Gohei, what you’re doing is forbidden. The way of the Kasshin Style is to never hurt others. Gohei: I’m sick of listening to your weak lectures! A sword is to chop people up! And blade is begging to taste some more blood… it wants yours… crashes Gohei’s thumb Gohei: Uggghhh!! Koshijirou: With that thumb, you should never be able to hold a sword again for the rest of your life. You are expelled from this school. Make sure that you never attempt to set foot in this dojo again! glares at Kaoru Kaoru: Huh?! I remember it! The man whose right thumb my father incapacitated. is searching Gohei’s name on the note Kaoru: Found it! He was expelled eleven years ago… Gohei Hiruma… Huh?! Gohei: Huhuhuhu… Kaoru: So, it was you after all! Gohei: Oh, you finally remembered. I’ve been waiting in the bowels of Hell for eleven years for this day to come. So I can throw the Kamiya Kasshin Style into the abyss where it belongs! Kaoru: So it’s revenge you’re after! You’ve been trying to disgrace my father! Gohei: Actually I feel very thankful to your daddy. I know he’d be proud of his former student! After perfecting my left-handed sword technique for eleven years! Kaoru: I won’t let you… I won’t let you smear the name of Kasshin anymore! Haaah! blocked Kaoru’s attack Gohei: See? I don’t feel bad at all. attacks Kaoru Kaoru: Ugh… Gohei: I will complete my revenge when I kill you and destroy this school! I’ll make sure you go to hell slowly… but not before you beg like a dog! Okay, whose sword wants a taste of this chickadee's flesh? Man: I know mine does! Man: Me too! Man: Oh, yeah! Kaoru: A sword is the tool to save people with… Gohei: That’s funny! Gohei and his men: Laughing Gohei: May be you should worry about saving yourself right now… what’s wrong? Daddy’s not here to protect you? Gohei and his men: Hagh?! Gohei: What’s up, Nishiwaki? Nishiwaki: I… am… sorry… appears Kaoru: It’s the wonderer… Kenshin: You’ll put her down gently, you will. Gohei: I remember you from yesterday… Kenshin: I had a feeling that I should’ve taken care of you right then… Kaoru: You mustn’t get involved! You’re no match for him… Uh! Gohei: Another fool who thinks the sword can bring out people’s potentials… Kenshin: No… A sword is a weapon, the art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. What Miss Kaoru says is sweet and innocent talk that only those whose hands have never been stained with the blood of men can believe. Gohei: Huh? Kenshin: But to tell you the truth, I much prefer Miss Kaoru’s sweet and innocent talk over the truth, indeed I do… Kaoru: Uh… Kenshin: I hope that someday, her words will become the truth for all of us to live by… Gohei: Ugghh… what are you guys waiting for?! Get him and make him die slowly! Gohei’s men: Right! Kaoru: No, don’t! Kenshin: I don’t want anyone else to get hurt… Man: Uh, nobody's gonna get hurt! Man: Somebody’s gonna get dead! blows multiple men at one strike Gohei: Ugh… Man: Hagh! He just got five guys with one swing! It must be magic! Kaoru: He seems to be able to predict where people are going to move. And then, get in front of them! Gohei: Red hair… Cross shaped scar on his cheek… it can’t be… Kenshin: Oh yes, by the way… the technic of Battousai the Manslayer’s is neither Kamiya Kasshin or is whatever your style is. He uses Hiten Mitsurugi ultra sonic sword technics that will not feel the slay an opponent unless of course he use a sword like mine that is. Kaoru: So then that means… you’re the real Battousai the Manslayer… Ah… Gohei: Interesting! But there’s only room for one Battousai in this world! We’ll have to see who’s worthy of that title. After I defeat you, I’ll burn this place down and kill the girl! Kenshin: Then I have no choice… Gohei: Die, Battousai! Kenshin: Over here! crushed Gohei’s left hand Kenshin: I have no attachment to the name “Battousai the Manslayer”. Just the same, I can’t allow someone like you to wear it… I’m afraid you’ll no longer be able to hold a sword with either of those hands. Man: Oh, my god! I can’t believe it! And he didn’t kill anybody! Everybody is just knocked out! Kenshin: Go to the police and tell them everything this man has been doing, you got it? Man: and run away Kenshin: I am sorry Miss Kaoru, that I am. I didn’t mean to hide my identity from you. It’s just that… I guess I didn’t want you to know if you didn’t have to… that’s all. Well, take care. Kaoru: Ah… ah… YOU JERK!!! Kenshin: Ugh?! Kaoru: So you're just gonna leave me alone to fix up this place by myself?! You’re not even going to offer me a any help at all?! I can’t rebuild the Kasshin Style all alone! I told you before that I don’t care at all about your past! I meant it! Kenshin: Yes… but now that incident is over. I’m afraid it would only get you further problems if you had the real Battousai staying here. Kaoru: I never said that I want the Battousai to stay here! What I was trying to say was I want you, the wonderer… Uh! If you insist on going… you could at least tell me your name before you go. I’m not talking about the legendary manslayer either. If you don’t mind, I’d like to know your real name. Kenshin: Himura… it’s Kenshin Himura… Kaoru: Kenshin… I guess you should be on your way, Kenshin… thought Kehshin has left from Kamiya Dojo Kaoru: Hagh… Kenshin: I have to admit… I’m a bit tired of wandering... Although you’ll never know when I’ll hit the road again… I am a pretty lousy cook. Kaoru: Yeah, but you’re lot better than I am. Kenshin: And I might accidentally see you taking a bath… Kaoru: No problem at all. If you ever do that again… HA! accidentally knocked Kenshin down Kenshin: Aaagh… Kaoru: Hey! I thought you’d be able to dodge my punch! Kenshin: You… have a pretty hard right… don’t you? Gensai: Now, stop squirming around so much… Kenshin: Well, it hurts... ow! Ayame: Crybaby! Suzume: Crybaby! Kaoru: And that’s how it all happened. And a new boarder started living at the Kamiya Dojo. Kaoru: Now that Kenshin has become a boarder, the Kamiya Dojo is off to a new beginning! But the thing is, why aren’t there any other students knocking out our door? That’s basically what I was thinking. When a bratty little pick pocket crossed our path, leading us to a lot of trouble. In the next episode of Rurouni Kenshin, “Kid Samurai: A Big Ordeal and a New Student”. You won’t wanna miss it! Category:Television episodes